Icaras
Project Icaras are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Great Britain and sourced worldwide by multiple independent parties. History Icaras was founded in 2109 by a British businessman Burnston Burns. Burns had already been famous for his publicity stunts, as evident with the extra pair of eyes in his forehead to advertise his digital spectacle company, Four-Eyes. Burns started Icaras as a pet project after he claimed he was able to build an AG racing team from scratch within 7 months. As a technical project separate from large conglomerates, the team lacks major funding and relies on multiple independent investors to form their budget. The team seem to epitomize the pure spirit of the race, favouring speed, creativity, and ingenuity while eschewing violent tactics. The craft itself is defined by a very light build and forward-swept wings, as well as the omission of the weapons. However, the team had never performed well in the F7200 League. Their craft would often not make it through a race intact, making even finishing a race a cause for celebration - They didn't even finish a single race during their first two years of racing. This led to the team pilots complaining that the tracks were unsuitable for their craft. The team folded after Burns' death in 2140. The team was reborn in 2193. Headed by Burns' grandson, Connor Burns, the new Icaras was a much more serious attempt as opposed to a pet project. Retaining with the original traits of the original ship, while sacrificing shield strength for more speed and agility, the team became such a surprise in the FX300 League, and they even gained much more popularity than before. However, they didn't expect the fact that FEISAR seemed to be very unhappy at them, as their headquarters is in Great Britain, which is one of the member states of FEISAR. Since then, FEISAR had begun developing hatred towards them. And that time was probably the beginning of Icaras' unexpected rivalry with FEISAR. They became a late entry once again for the FX350/FX400 Leagues, probably because of the pressure from FEISAR. Despite their lack of fund to build their new ship, it became one of the fastest ships, even quicker than the Piranha ship of the time. Of course however, their comeback to the competition had angered FEISAR, for once again. Also, in such a sudden, many other teams, along with FEISAR and Piranha, also complained to the AG Racing Commission that they had lost their pilots to Icaras, after seeing many of their pilots having defected to Icaras recently. Since then, Icaras became the most hated rivals of the time. FX400 Message Get ready, Icaras fans – our SunGod FX350/FX400 craft is going to be the fastest thing on the track in 2207. You'll need to set your holo-cams to their fastest data rate and hope you don't blink, because you'll miss us if you do! If you've been checking out the Icaras datacast you'll already know that in pre-season testing we were quick off the marks and untouchable in a straight line. Yes, Piranha has said they can match us for pace, but by the time their ship gets up to speed ours will be spec on the horizon. Of course, we couldn't have that speed without sacrificing some shield strength, so we'll be looking to recruit pilots who have scored well in precision and race strategy at the MAGEC Academy to add to our roster for 2207. Before the team travels to Makana for the opening rounds of the FX400, you can come and meet the team and see the new SunGod race craft up close by attending the Icaras Fan Festival at our base in North Weald, England. Be sure to connect to the Icaras datacast for further details in the weeks ahead. Icaras – Flying High Appearance, Evolution & Stats Icaras craft are known for two elements, their superior speed and their abysmal durability. Their craft are typically the fastest overall in the games they appeared, but also the weakest in terms of shield, making them an easy target for elimination. Throughout the series the craft have always retained a forward-swept wing design reflecting the enhanced speed the craft offers, the designs also feature extra stabilizing canards at the front and sometimes the mid section although their appearances and numbers differ from league to league. Their craft also usually lack weapons attached underneath the chassis (probably due to the team's philosophy of "the pure racing spirit"). In Wipeout 3, the design was the flimsiest among the team craft, even to this day, with an incredibly thin fuselage, large rear wings and medium-sized canards on the front and mid-sections of the craft with the cockpit at the extreme rear. With the bulk of the engines in the wings the craft was essentially a stick attached to a powerful engine. The team did not return until Wipeout Pure, with a revised design, the cockpit pushed forwards, the rear wings elongated and the canards now stretching along over half the ship to more-or-less become the front fuselage itself. The ship looks more like a bulkier work of engineering, although it still retains the low shields from before. By appearance, it seems to vaguely resemble that of FEISAR. In Wipeout Pulse, the design was tweaked very little and is almost the same as the previous league, however the design has become slightly wider, heavier, and bulkier, with larger canards and wings fused to the main body of the ship. Their Wipeout HD model returns the ship design to its roots, moving the cockpit to the very rear once again, shallow front canards, and the mid-body extensions returning once again, despite now merging into the forward-swept rear wings which dominate the design. Finally, the Fury design has omitted the canards almost altogether, favouring a more angular and staggered design based on the HD body. The rear wings are still present with their forward-swept design but are less of an acute design. Gallery Icaraswip3out.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout 3 332820-icaras.gif|Icaras poster from Wipeout 3 Icaraspure.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout Pure Icaras.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout Pulse Icaras_1.png|Icaras poster from Wipeout Pulse Icaras_Pink_BG.png|Alternate Icaras poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team name is sometimes misspelled as and confused with a character from the Greek mythology, Icarus. However, the name Icarus may be considered the inspiration to name this team. *Burnston Burns' death in 2140 was due to a rather humorous incident where he accidentally swallowed a balloon at a children's party. *As referred to the background, it is supposed that FEISAR and Icaras are arch-rivals to each other since Wipeout Pure. Category:Teams